Sail away
by LoulaLoula
Summary: Y aunque su naturaleza haya optado por que sea otra persona quien lo acompañe en su vida de Licántropo, aun sigo esperando, vanamente, que algún día vuelva a mirarme como lo hizo alguna vez. SAM/LEAH
1. Chapter 1

En primer lugar y, claramente, los personajes de este fic pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

Es un Sam/Leah, como aclaro en el summary. Y es una pareja que me ha gustado desde un primer momento, aunque en los libros no se hable mucho de esa relación ya pasada, además prácticamente no hay fics sobre ellos. Así que aquí les dejo el prefacio y seguido de este subo ya el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

L

**Prefacio**

Me quedaba prendida en su mirada cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, tenía una mirada profunda, sentía que podía perderme en ella por horas sin darme cuenta del tiempo. Con solo mirarlo a los ojos podía describir cada emoción que sintiera, creía y creo que nadie podrá conocerlo como lo hago yo.

Y aunque su naturaleza haya optado por que sea otra persona quien lo acompañe en su vida de Licántropo, aun sigo esperando, vanamente, que algún día vuelva a mirarme como lo hizo alguna vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**18 de Octubre**

Si todas las mañana tenia un buen motivo para no querer levantarme, entonces esta mañana el motivo se hacia aun más doloroso.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro como si ello ayudara a deshacerme de lo que me era imposible no pensar, aquel iba a ser un día nada fácil

Me puse algo de ropa cómoda y pase de largo por la cocina donde se encontraban Steh y mi madre desayunando, creo que oí a esta ultima llamándome pero seguí mi camino hacia las rocas de la playa La Push.

El día estaba horrible, aunque eso no es raro en donde vivo, y para cuando estuve cerca del mar, la llovizna ya había comenzado a caer.

De alguna forma u otra el clima acompañaba mi estado de ánimo, reflejaba mejor que nada como me sentía en aquellos momentos, oscura, apagada, sin un mínimo indicio de luz. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, me había permitido entrar en recuerdos en los que pocas veces me permitía entrar y sabía que iba a arrepentirme, pero que mas daba? aquel era un día en el que seguramente me iba a sentir peor que de costumbre, así que me deje vagar tan solo un rato en los momentos más lindos que había tenido en mis cortos 17 años de vida.

Leah?- escuche a mis espaldas-perfecto! la ultima persona a la que quería cruzarme hoy estaba justo detrás mió, trayéndome nuevamente a mi triste realidad actual, sentí como se me tensaba todo el cuerpo al escuchar _esa_ voz pronunciar mi nombre, estaba dispuesta a correr la vista del mar para encontrarme con _esos_ ojos, pero enseguida me arrepentí y volví mi vista al frente.

Puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto, y sin esperar a que contestara sentí como se acomodaba a mi lado, es que acaso lo hacia apropósito? No le era suficiente ya con todo el daño que me había hecho?-

No te he dicho que si en ningún momento, quiero estar sola Sam, ya vete de aquí- dije fríamente, aun evitando su mirada-

No hace falta que hablemos, sabes? podemos tan solo quedarnos en silencio- dijo con tranquilidad como si no hubiera notado el tono de mi voz-

Que haces aquí a esta hora? No te toca patrullar hasta después del mediodía?- le pregunte luego de un rato que se torno realmente incomodo, podía sentir de a momentos como se quedaba mirándome

Le cambie mi horario a Quill, patrulle toda la noche- se limito a decir y lo mire, error! Sentí como si me clavaran un puñetazo en medio del corazón, y de pronto recordé porque evitaba tanto mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba lastima y culpa, algo que me alteraba totalmente, quería gritarle que no necesitaba su compasión, que se largara de allí y me dejara en paz, pero en cambio nada salio de mi boca-

Pensándolo bien, me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo al fin cuando logre apartar mi mirada de sus ojos-

Sobre la manada?-

No, no sobre la manada, esto no tiene nada que ver con la manada- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y mi pregunta haya sido de lo más estupida-

Ah, entonces no debe ser nada importante, y de hecho ya me estaba yendo, le prometí a Clarie que pasaría por su casa, nos vemos luego- dije mientras me paraba y empezaba a andar hacia la reserva, no volteé a mirarlo en ningún momento y pude sentir como el tampoco-

Estaba realmente sorprendida, confundida, Sam se había dirigido a mi, solamente a mi y por algo que no se relacionaba con la manada, el nunca hacia eso, mas bien trataba de evitarme tanto como yo a el. Y no creo que haya sido casualidad que haya decidido hacerlo hoy, quizás quería disculparse nuevamente después de aquella vez por haber hecho mi vida tan desgraciada. Sentí como la furia terminaba de apoderarse de mí, pero más bien conmigo misma, como pude llegar al punto de dejar que me miraran de esa manera?

Llegué a la casa de mi amiga, estaba sentada en el porche, al parecer esperándome impaciente mientras golpeteaba su pie incesantemente contra la madera del piso

Leah! Estaba a punto de llamarte, como estas? Mira esas ojeras! Has dormido algo? Has desayunado ya?- dijo todo esto muy rápido, creo que tenia miedo de no verme mas, quizá pensó que me había tirado del acantilado o algo-

Tranquila, estoy bien, aun no planeo mi suicidio- aunque realmente no necesitaba quitarme la vida, había dejado de vivir hacia meses-

Oh, no digas eso!- dijo mientras me abrazaba-

Ya Claire, como si no te conociera, deja de exagerar que no puedo respirar- me soltó y me arrastro del brazo-

Ven, pasa, mi madre se fue temprano nose a donde, estaba demasiado dormida como para prestarle atención, que quieres tomar?-

Un refresco estaría bien- le conteste mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina-

Como te encuentras _hoy_?- pregunto y pude notar como enfatizaba disimuladamente la palabra _hoy-_

Ya te he dicho que bien Clarie, me encuentro perfectamente- mentí

Aunque _el_ sea tema tabú para ti, no te hace bien guardarte todo ahí adentro, ya no confías en mi?-

Nose de que hablas, deja de sacar conclusiones por tu propia cuenta, vale? - dije mientras terminaba mi refresco y me levantaba, que importaba si me hacia mal guardare las cosas solo para mi? Acaso podía sentirme peor? No lo creo-

Donde vas? Apenas llegaste- dijo mirándome con cara de perro mojado

Lo siento, me toca patrullar, te llamo a la noche, cuídate Clarie- dije mientras le besaba la mejilla y salía de la casa-

Pase toda la tarde patrullando en el bosque, agradecí que Quill cambiara a su forma humana rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ni siquiera me saludo, como si tuviera miedo de hablarme y esperar mi reacción, y yo no podía desear mas que termine ese día, nadie lo decía directamente pero eran muy pocos disimulados, lo que no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Y es que hoy hubiera cumplido, o mejor dicho _hubiéramos _cumplido 3 años con Sam, y exacamtamente _hoy _se cumplía un año del peor día de mi vida, el día en que conoció a mi prima Emily, el mismo día en que ellos cumplían su primer año.

18 de Octubre había sido el día que espere ansiosamente durante 2 años, mis 2 años junto a el, y ahora lo único que me consuela, es que mañana vana faltar 364 días para otro 18 de Octubre.

**

* * *

**

El próximo será mas largo! Gracias por leerme y ojala haya sido de su agradoooo:) muchos besossss

**L**


End file.
